The Dragon Spirit
by Emmelz Liebe
Summary: Ryuu Katsumi is part of a clan that deals with a special type of ninjutsu that only they have control over - Dragon Ninjutsu. As a new genin for the Leaf, she is placed on Team 7 and creates bonds with the other shinobi of the Leaf. (Sucky summary, give it a try?) - An Uzumaki Naruto/OC fiction.


**Prologue - A New Kunoichi**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and its rightful owners. I only own my plot that the characters will be venturing on and any and all OCs mentioned. Psh, I WISH I owned Naruto. TT^TT ]**

"Hokage-sama, Ryuu-san has arrived to discuss his daughter's position in the village."

The Third stopped reading the important documents that were scattered upon his desk, giving a soft sigh before cleaning up a bit and making a neat stack of everything. "Very well, let him in," he grumbled, finishing his tidying up.

The assistant nodded, giving a low bow before walking out and returning with a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He wore a traditional kimono robe that was colored green, his black, graying hair was sleeked back neatly, and his bright blue eyes shone with determination. The man bowed before the leader of the village, the assistant leaving the two alone, and soon the Third insisted he sit down.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-sama. I am honored you have agreed to meet with me concerning my daughter, Katsumi-chan."

"You're most welcome, Ryuu-san, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." The elderly man responded. "It has been only a bit under a decade since your arrival here in the Leaf, yes? Katsumi-chan was still only a mere infant at that time."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, she was still a child." He said. "My wife, Hitomi, and I have been diligently training her in the way of the shinobi since she could walk. I assure you she is quite advanced in nearly all subjects necessary of a genin."

The Third nodded his head and weaved his hands together. "I am sure you have been, and I have no doubt that she is quite the prodigy. After all, your clan is quite gifted." He complimented, Tatsuo Ryuu thanking him with a nod of the head. "If I may, may I be allowed to see her for myself?"

"Why yes, of course, Hokage-sama. She has accompanied me here. Would you care to see her now?"

"Please,"

Tatsuo rose from the chair he sat upon and walked towards the door, walking out and returning with a young girl seconds later. She was only twelve-years-old, with mid-length, fiery red hair, and eyes which held the same gleam of determination in them as her father's, but the same emerald hue as her mother's. She wore, like her father, traditional Japanese garments, the usual outfit for her when she was out and about with her parents, with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Katsumi-chan, this is the leader of the village, the Third Hokage." Tatsuo introduced.

Katsumi looked towards the aging man before her with interest. She was amazed that someone as elderly looking as himself could hold the title "Hokage". Nonetheless, she bowed deeply, showing respect for him and his position before introducing herself. "Good evening, Hokage-sama. I'm Ryuu Katsumi and am honored to make your acquaintance."

The Hokage smiled at the youth, pleased with the manners she showed. "I am pleased to meet you for the first time as well." He then insisted they sit down and cast them both a smile. "So Katsumi-chan, I hear you would like to become a kunoichi for the village."

"Yes, sir,"

"How adequate would you say you are while training?"

"I believe in myself and my capabilities and feel that I'm adequate enough to be considered a genin, though I also feel there is always room for further improvement."

"I see," the Hokage commented. "Where are you currently in your training?"

"I have recently accomplished chakra control."

"That is very impressive. I do not believe even the recently graduated genin have mastered chakra control. I believe you will make a wonderful addition to our ranks, Katsumi-chan." The Hokage rummaged about in a drawer and pulled out a Leaf headband, handing it over to her with care. "Congratulations. You are now a Leaf genin."

* * *

So this is just something that I've been wanting to do as a side project for whenever I have writer's block. If you want to see the **STORY BANNER** I made, go to my profile and click upon the link I'll put up. You can see Katsumi in it and Naruto, along with a dragon because, well... the story's named The Dragon Spirit. :)

Please review! It's my first (serious) Naruto fiction!


End file.
